


I Said Stay Away From Me

by shoryubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire Redemption, Caline Bustier Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Original Akuma, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoryubug/pseuds/shoryubug
Summary: Alya gets akumatized and seeks to find out why Marinette won't even try to get along with Lila, and after she hits Marinette with her new power and Marinette reveals the truth, she learns that she never really knew the whole situation before.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've been absent lately, and that's mostly due to my incompetence xD I legitimately forgot that I've been writing fanfiction lately and that I want to get some stories up and going, and I only remembered because of my knock off jewelry coming in the mail. 
> 
> Anyway this story was inspired by a real life event, which was me finally yelling at my roommate for some stuff that was really eating away at me, so I hope y'all like some Alya Redemption based on RL BS!

Marinette was known for being late, Alya had always taken that into calculations when she made plans to talk to her best friend...because time and time again, a serious discussion would be needed, and since Marinette would be late, she didn't need to make more of a plan than waiting near the entryway of the school. From what she understood, Marinette's parents didn't tend to care if she was late so long as she had good grades, which Alya could understand, Marinette was a good student, she got good grades, and she did good things...but Alya herself would always have to discuss her tardiness with her parents and oftentimes got berated for it.  
  
Today though, she'd talked to her mother a few nights prior, and revealed that she knew she was going to be late one day this week, she just hadn't picked it out yet, and Marlena agreed with Alya...that being late for the cause of trying to find some common ground in the current situation she was facing was worth it. Alya felt blessed to have such a loving and understanding mother, even if Marlena was often busy at work, she was always there if Alya needed help or to be show the voice of reason, which Alya found great...even if she hated being grounded at certain times for her determination of getting the greatest footage and gathering intel about the Parisian superheroes team.  
  
Just as she suspected, Marinette was late this day, and as the girl began to charge up the steps of the stairs, Alya grabbed her bag and dragged her back a bit, to pull her attention away from the school.  
  
"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but you kinda charged past me...can we talk for a bit? I know we're already late but I really need to talk to you." Alya stated, as Marinette's bluebell eyes went wide, and she nodded, it was strange, but she could almost sense fear in her best friend...which didn't make sense, what did _she_ have to be afraid about? Alya was the one about to set fire to the world, after all.  
  
Releasing her grip on the bag Alya motioned for Marinette to follow her as she walked them to a café that was near the school, and she ordered two lattes so that the pair of them could get some energy...and so that she could stall this conversation as long as she could. The nerves in her system had built up so intensely that she didn't know what to do.  
  
"A-Alya...you wanted to talk?" the meek girl across from her asked as she led Alya to the stools near the location that the coffees would be placed when their orders were ready.  
  
"I...yeah...look, there really is no easy way to say this Marinette because it sounds awful...and far be it from me to make bad accusations toward you girl, but..." she began before she gulped and shook her head for a second, diverting her attention over to the baristas as they started using their loud machines.  
  
"I'm not saying that you're a bad person, and I can't stress that point enough girl, but you also haven't tried to mend fences, and it's getting old. Everyone is getting tired of it and nobody knows what to do, it seems like as long as Lila is around that the two of you are going to have people pick a side even though neither of you has asked that, I mean, Lila hasn't even asked that girl, it just seems to radiate from you, and it isn't exactly fair..." Alya stated as Marinette let out a sigh of relief, which gave Alya a puzzled look.  
  
"I thought there was something else for a second and got really panicky, sorry...but...I didn't ask anyone to pick sides, and I'm not going to, but I don't like her. I'm not going to make efforts for someone that framed me and got half the class akumatized either. I don't care who does like her, I know what I know, and honestly, I trust my instincts. I know that you want proof of her being a liar, but even without being able to give you the proof, I trust myself." Marinette stated almost matter-of-factly, which made Alya tense up as their drinks were slid over to the pair of them. Alya passed a latte over to Marinette and as her hands gripped her own, the warmth of it spread through her palm and left her pondering.  
  
"I just don't get it Marinette...you were never like this with Kagami or even with Chloe..." Alya stated before Marinette sighed and stood up.  
  
"It doesn't matter Alya...I have to go to class now...thank you for the latte." Marinette whispered before taking her leave.  
  
Taking a sip of her drink, Alya sat there contemplating just what even happened. She was so certain that talking to Marinette about the problem would result in her seeing that she needed to be more civil, but...it had just had the opposite effect, Marinette was as stubborn as ever about Lila, which was frustrating.  
  
It was like she didn't care about her other friends, and the more Alya thought about it with each sip of her drink, the more agitated she became because clearly there was more to this story than Marinette would tell her, and Alya was her best friend after all, didn't she deserve to know what was going on? It wasn't fair to have been put in this position.  
  
"No, it isn't fair, is it, my dear girl? You only tried to fix this problem, but your friend refuses to see reason or be honest with you...I'd like to help you to expose the truth about this ordeal, so that you and your friends might have some real peace, so long as you help me get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, do we have a deal?" A voice called out to her, as Alya stood there frozen.  
  
"Yes, Hawkmoth."  
  
"Then Revelator, go find out your truths and get me my Miraculous."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,  
Due to the massive outpouring of verbal harassment that I have received, I will no longer be updating any of my sites or stories after today. 

I apologize for leaving this community, but I have to think about my own mental health and safety, as the awful messages from folks, (including death threats and requests that I commit suicide) - but it's not safe for me.

Wish you all the best,  
Shoryubug

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering what events led to the inspiration for this; I don't like when my roommate gets passive-aggressive with me and doesn't tell me when she has issues with me as they arise, so I kinda told her off for that, because I'm tired of living for a month downstairs, it's cold, the season isn't nice right now, and I want an understanding. 
> 
> She agreed to actually talk stuff out, and we had a conversation, it wasn't like Marinette and Alya's in this by any means, because my roommate is amazing, but in one of my fantasies while I hyped myself up to talk to her it went very similar to this, and I couldn't let that scenario go for some reason, so it became this.


End file.
